


You Touch You

by TaylorJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid doesn't consider himself a voyeur by any means. He's not huge on porn and only ever really watches it when he's tired and achy after a long week and needs to get out of his head for a while. He never really enjoys watching his partner play with themselves in front of him either—he likes participating, so if it's meant to be a "you touch you, I'll touch me" thing, he rather stay home. He likes sex, and he thinks about it more often than others would believe, but he doesn't feel a need to <i>watch</i> in order to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hadn't wanted this to be my first foray into the wonderfulness that is Sid and Geno but alas, I hit a stalemate in the story I wanted to be my introduction and this got written instead.
> 
> Just one note about the voyeurism aspect of this story... It is non-con but if Geno knew Sid was watching he'd be totally for it.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> New to tumblr so come say hi! TaylorJ8771

Sid doesn't consider himself a voyeur by any means. He's not huge on porn and only ever really watches it when he's tired and achy after a long week and needs to get out of his head for a while. He never really enjoys watching his partner play with themselves in front of him either—he likes participating, so if it's meant to be a "you touch you, I'll touch me" thing, he rather stay home. He likes sex, and he thinks about it more often than others would believe, but he doesn't feel a need to _watch_ in order to enjoy himself.

That, apparently, changes sometime during the team's west coast trip. He's been having trouble acclimating to the time zone and finds he's either dead on his feet or lying completely awake in bed. It sucks. The majority of the guys went out for dinner after the game but Sid passed, hoping to catch up on some sleep. He's been tossing and turning all evening.

Letting out a deep, aggravated sigh, Sid flings the covers off one of his legs. He thinks, not for the first time, that California's just too fucking hot and whispers, "Fuck it", to himself. He slides one hand down his body and into his boxers, his dick not yet hard but on its way.

He's a few strokes in when there's a crashing sound from the room attached to his and he stills. It's Geno, just having gotten back from dinner, and Sid can barely make out his moving around through the sliver of the adjoining door they left open that afternoon.

Geno's moving slowly, one hand at his neck to loosen his tie and the other unbuttoning his suit jacket; he moves out of the frame for a moment and when he's back, it's sans jacket and the tie is undone, hanging around his neck. Sid sucks in a short breath, feeling a tingle of arousal from his toes.

Geno keeps looking down at his bed, reaching a hand out to do something every minute or so, unbuttoning his shirt in the in between. Geno's long fingers reach for his belt after the shirt's mostly undone, flexing the metal buckle until it gives and the belt slides from his waist. Sid can feel his breath picking up watching him, loud in the room to his own ears. Geno doesn't acknowledge it if he hears him, now reaching for the button on his suit pants.

The material pools at Geno's feet easily enough and Sid has to chuckle to himself as Geno just steps out of them and leaves them where they land. He startled to realize that he's sat up in the bed, leaning forward to see better through the door. Geno leaves the frame again and Sid frowns to himself when the lights in his room flicks off. He pulls the sheets completely off his legs and climbs carefully out of the bed, crouching a little as he makes his way towards the door.

He's halfway to it when the lamp on the nightstand flicks on and Sid can see that Geno's now laying on top of his covers in just his boxers. He has his iPad in his hands, probably what he was scrolling through before, and a small ball of tissues next to him as far as Sid can see. He exhales slow and long, continuing his way to the door. Sid rests a hand against the frame when he gets there, and his head against his hand, angling to better see Geno.

He's making dumb expressions at what he's looking through but Sid can tell there's definitely tissues next to him. He stands there watching Geno scroll, feeling foolish and a bit disgusted with himself. He's just about to push away and crawl defeatedly back to bed when Geno shifts and puts the pad on his nightstand. He settles back against the pillows and lifts his hips, pushing his boxers down his body.

Sid's breath catches and his cock twitches as Geno reaches for his own. His right hand is resting on his left pectoral and his left hand cradles his soft dick, gently pulling. He's working himself slow, occasionally moving his right hand to pinch at his nipple, his cock getting harder and harder in his grasp.

Sid's trying to be quiet but his heavy breathing sounds deafening to his own hears and he prays Geno can't hear it. He can barely hear Geno's soft whimpering over his own as he moves. Sid slides his own hand back down his body and under the waistband of his boxers, fully hard now. He strokes.

Geno's mouth is wide open but his eyes are closed, head tipped back in pleasure. His whimpers turn into soft moans and he uses his right hand to rake his nails down the center of his chest. He shifts, planting his left foot on the bed and dropping his right hand to cup his balls. Sid can't make out what he's doing to them, too far away and lighting too soft, but it ignites a fire in his belly, his own mouth dropping open on a silent groan.

Geno doesn't take long to get himself there, picking up the speed of his hand and his shoulders curling off the bed. Sid catches a glimpse of the absolute pleasure scrunched up on Geno's face and pulls and twists his hand once more before shaking apart. His eyes roll back in his head and his knuckles are white where they're gripping the doorframe, seeing Geno's face replay his orgasm over in his mind.

It's a little befuddling to Sid, panting and pulling his wet hand out of his equally wet boxers, how hard he came and how much that did it for him. He chances another look at Geno where he's wiping himself off with the tissues before Sid pushes away from he wall. He groans softly to himself as he drags his body back to the bed, falling face first into the mattress.

Turns out, Sid's just a voyeur for Geno.


End file.
